sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Pearl (MissFitt)
Black Pearl is a character created by MissFitt and is a part of the MissVerse. She is notorious throughout the known universe for being outlaw who, along with her gang of pirates, attacking and pillaging any ship they come across. Appearance Black Pearl, in terms of physical attributes, resembles any other pearl: tall, slim build, and a pointed nose. Her gem is a black pearl located in the middle of her upper chest. She has long, wild white hair with black highlights. Her skin has a slight grey tint. What distinguishes her from other pearls is that, like her hair, her arms, and the sides of her face have black streaks on them. She also has black makeup on her eyes. Debut When she was first introduced, she wore a black and grey crop top and pants that are striated. Her black fingerless gloves extended up to her elbows. She also sported a pair of black and grey boots. Occasionally she was seen with a grey belt that wraps several times around her waist. Current She currently wears a black sleeveless top with a dark grey streak running down to her navel. The black stripes on her dark grey pants resemble those found on her arms and face. She wears the same gloves and boots she did in her debut. Personality Black Pearl is best described as being an anti-Pearl. She is rebellious, living by her own rules that she makes up as she goes along and usually defies any form of authority. Manners and diplomacy mean little to her, as she can be civil one moment and attack the next. Among the treasures she seeks, she prizes her freedom the most, and will do whatever it takes to maintain it. Despite her affiliation with a space pirate gang, she is very guarded and is not willing to trust others. She has a sardonic sense of humor, as she is quick to taunt those she fights or strongly dislikes. This trait is prevalent whether a situation is in her favor or not. If there is a button (e.g. a weakness or personal issue she knows about or assumes), she will push it to provoke someone in battle and make them vulnerable or simply for her own amusement. However, she is not without redeeming qualities that she is reluctant to show. While she tends to act to suit her own interests, and does not take orders, she is fiercely loyal to and protective of the few who manage to earn her trust and respect, and therefore can be a valuable ally. In addition, she has her own warrior's code of honor, showing that she still has moral boundaries. If she or an ally has been wronged, she will seek to avenge it. She has a playful, albeit mischievous side to her. She has shown a generous streak from time to time, usually to juveniles and those who cannot support or defend themselves. She also sees herself as fearless and adventurous, willing to stand her ground against anything and anyone, as well as venture in to the deepest parts of the unknown to quench her thirst for excitement and danger. As mentioned earlier, she is willing to provoke even the most dangerous of foes with her sarcasm and sly comments, showing she can be quite reckless. Though not the bookish type, Black Pearl is very intelligent, which is often demonstrated by her strategic cunning and quick thinking. Even though she has had training, she has taught herself many skills that she employs in her endeavors, such as vehicle maneuvering and technological knowledge. She also has a lot of experience dealing with different peoples and learning their ways, histories, and languages. Black Pearl is disdainful of the Gem empire, and she takes great offense to being associated with them, especially pearls. Due to her past, she never truly felt at home among her own kind. As a result, she tries to distance herself, and her identity, from anything Gem related. That's not to say that she will not steal wealth or technology from a passing Gem spaceship, or poof and ransom any high ranking Gem she comes across. Although she prefers not to be around other Gems, she tends to aim her antagonism towards higher caste Gems. She idealizes the warrior cultures of the races on various planets she visited, which (ironically), appears to be shared by some quartzes. Behind her cool, snarky demeanor, she harbors anger and some self-loathing, or at least a hatred of who she used to be. History Black Pearl started her existence on the Gem Homeworld like any other pearl: a member of the servant caste. However, she was placed with a high-ranking, particularly cruel (unidentified) Gem military officer who regularly abused her physically and psychologically. In spite of her torment, she looked to the stars and dreamed that she would one day escape and spend eternity sailing the cosmos. One day, while she accompanied her owner to a Gem armory on Homeworld, she saw her chance when no one was looking, and she sneaked onto an unguarded fighter ship. However, since she did not know how to fly a plane, and was barely able to get off the ground and take off when she was spotted. Not knowing where to go, and uncertain whether she would make it, she planned to travel as far as she could; she was resolved that she would rather face death than an eternity of servitude. After some time, her ship ran out of fuel and she crashed onto a seemingly deserted moon of a distant planet outside of Gem territory. A group of bandits, comprised of members of different organic species, that was camping nearby saw the crash and investigated as they recognized the symbol of the Gem empire and thought there would be something valuable in there. Other than advanced technology, the only thing they find was Black Pearl's gem, which regenerated not too long after. Since she made it this far, she was ready to fight them with anything to the end. Instead, the group's leader, impressed with her tenacity and willingness to survive, took her in, trained her, and let her fight and travel beside them. Ever since her escape, she has vowed to never go back to her homeworld and her old life, severing her ties to both and renouncing her Gem heritage, and embracing her new life in the stars. Powers and Abilities Being a Gem, Black Pearl shares many of their standard abilities, which include shape shifting, weapon-summoning, and the ability to retreat into her gemstone if she is severely injured. It also appears that, like other pearls, she can store items in her gem, in which she keeps most of her weapons. However, she makes much more use of fighting skills and weaponry she gained over the years, and is quite the formidable combatant. She prefers to attack head on, whether it is with anything in her arsenal or no weapons at all. Skill Set * Martial arts: She has trained with and fought various warriors over the years, leading to her being a master in hand to hand combat. This is particularly useful to her when she has no weapon available to her. * Sword fighting: Her primary weapon is the use of a sword. She can utilize either one or two with lethal proficiency. * Dagger wielding: In addition to swords, Black Pearl can also make use of dual daggers that she can either throw or use in close combat. * Ace pilot: Since her escape, Black Pearl has become an expert in flying all kinds of spacecraft, whether it is her own fighter jet, which she named Riftbreaker, or a ship she hijacks. * Technological prowess: As part of her trade is the sale of stolen technology, and that she spent much time around it when she served her owner, she is highly knowledgeable in the technology of various races. She familiar with their functions and she can hack into programs she has encountered and studied in the past. Trivia * Black Pearl is the third Gemsona created by MissFitt, yet the first to be introduced, and among the first to have a backstory. * She is one of the only pearls known to wear makeup or have tattoos. She either physically had these made on her current form or added them upon regenerating. * Black Pearl is CG Pearl's opposite in many ways when it comes to combat as well as personality. ** While CG Pearl's weaponry is inspired by that found in medieval Europe, those of Black Pearl look more Eastern (e.g. Middle East, South and East Asia) in appearance, albeit with the influence of advanced space technology. ** CG Pearl seems to fight solely with weapons while Black Pearl is not afraid to get physical. For instance, a slash of her sword could be followed by a jab with her elbow or a kick. ** Black Pearl is spontaneous and brutal, while CG Pearl is more calculated in a battle. * She named her ship the Riftbreaker mostly because she thought it sounded "cool," but it is known for its speed. It is rumored that, at high enough speeds, it could tear a hole in space-time; she has yet to try this due to the risks of light-speed travel. Gallery General Black Pearl.jpg|Initial Doll Divine design BlackPearlByHand.JPG|Hand-drawn with daggers BlackPearlByHand2.jpg = Screenshots Category:MissFitt characters Category:OCs Category:MissVerse Category:Pearl Category:Gemsonas Category:Approved Characters Category:Gems Category:Pearlsona